


moomin gift exchange

by canoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, crack? idk i've never done this before, humor?, i think i'm so funny, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoren/pseuds/canoren
Summary: Lee Jeno takes on the Moomin universe to get to Huang Renjun's heart.





	moomin gift exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is longgggg overdue but inspired by that time Jeno gave Renjun a Moomin powerbank for his birthday. 2k words of pure ridiculousness. Lee Jeno is whipped.

Jeno pretends to be scrolling on his phone but he is actually observing his roommate through his peripheral vision. Renjun is lying on his tiny bed alongside four giant ass Moomins that takes up more space than he does. His hand holding his Moomin color pencil, sketching something on his Moomin sketchpad. Probably more Moomins. 

Jeno sighs. Jeno likes Renjun. Renjun likes Moomins. What is he to do?

Suddenly Renjun gets off of his bed and walks out of the room. Jeno stands up, too. He walks towards Renjun’s bed. He picks up one of the Moomins, the one that Renjun hugs to sleep every night, frowns at it, gives it a good punch in the face, then lay it back down on the bed like nothing happened. 

When Renjun comes back, Jeno is back at it with his phone. And Renjun proceeds to (presumably) draw even more Moomins. 

Jeno doesn’t even understand why he tries to hide his peeks. All Renjun sees are Moomins anyway.

 

******** 

 

“Dude, you’re so obvious it pains me.” Haechan says.

Jeno eyes widen. Shit. He is so screwed. Out of everyone, why is it Haechan the one who finds out? This kid can’t keep his dumb mouth shut.

“How did you know?” Jeno whispers even though no one is around. 

“Your hands get all sweaty and you start laughing at literally anything anyone says. Also, your eyes keep darting everywhere. I don’t even know what the hell you’re trying to hide. Look, I know you’re nervous about the fansign-”

“Please don’t tell Renjun I have a crush on him.” Jeno interjects. 

“Wait. What?” Haechan asked, a little confused. 

“Oops.” 

 

********

 

“Ugh, I’m already out of battery and it’s only 2pm.” Renjun sighs. 

“It’s probably because you spend 80% of your time using it to search up pics of those damn Moomins.” Jeno mumbles. 

“What did you say?” Renjun stares right into Jeno’s eyes (and perhaps his soul, too), obviously quite triggered. In that second, Lee Jeno saw his life flash by. 

Haechan, who had been sitting on the backseat of the car all this time, sighs a bit too loud. He can’t understand why a grown ass 17 year-old-to-be like Jeno can’t control his stupid feelings. “I apologize,” Haechan begins, “on behalf of my dumb friend Lee Jeno.” He continues, “You know, he was a premature baby.” He feigns a sorrowful expression, then proceeds to smirk in Jeno’s direction. 

Renjun nods in agreement. He does feel sorry for Jeno. He’s heard some things about the potential negative effects on the cognition of premature babies. 

 

********

 

Jeno is pacing back and forth. Does he hate me now? Jeno wonders. All this time he tried to make a good impression - was his effort left in vain? 

“Ok, can you just calm down?” Haechan exclaims. 

“HOW CAN I? WHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW?” Lee Jeno doesn’t hesitate to yell right into Haechan’s face.

“Ok, there there,” Haechan starts petting Jeno’s back, “Calm down, we can figure this out,” Haechan leads Jeno to the couch. “Now, sit, boy.” Haechan says like he’s training some kind of puppy. Jeno obeys anyways. 

“My child, did you know that, the Chinese character for crisis has two components. One means danger, and the other means opportunity-”

“Just get to the damn point.” Jeno groans. 

“What I’m saying is you should take this as a chance. A blessing from above. Use this opportunity to make your boy fall in love with you.” Haechan schools Jeno confidently, “After all, I did manage to get Mark hyung to fall head over heels for me-”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just what you think,” Jeno interrupts him again.

“Shhhhhhhh,” Haechan puts a finger over Jeno’s lips dramatically, “You can take my advice, or die drowning in your feelings. Actually I prefer the latter then we have more space in the car when we commute.” 

 

********

 

Jeno feels his head lying over something soft, but they’re definitely not his pillows, they feel more like marshmallows. He sits up and the marshmallow-like thing does too. 

Jeno squints and second-guesses himself because what is in front of him can’t possibly be real.

“Hello there,” marshmallow thing says. 

“M-moomin?” Jeno asks, not believing his own eyes. 

Is he high? Damn. He knew one day Haechan would drug him, but he didn’t expect it to be today. 

“That is me,” Moomin answers calmly. 

“Where am I?” Jeno looks around. They’re surrounded by pine trees. He could make out mountain ranges from afar. 

“That is a very odd question to ask, you’re in Moominvalley of course!” 

What… the hell? 

Moomin then stands up and starts walking. Not knowing what to do, Jeno follows suit. 

“Um… I have a question,” Jeno beats around the bush, “Has Renjun ever come here?”

“Who is Renjun?” Moomin asks nonchalantly. 

“He is… a friend of mine.” 

“You didn’t seem so sure,” Moomin raises an eyebrow, “Do you like Renjun?”

“No!” Jeno denies at first, “...Okay actually yes,” he continues, “but I messed up really badly and I think he hates me now.”

“Did you know that,” Moomin began, “The Chinese character for crisis has two components. One means danger, and the other means opportunity.”

Jeno is dumbfounded. He reaches for Moomin’s back to check if there are any zippers. 

“Sorry,” Jeno informs the very confused Moomin, “I was just trying to make sure you’re not my friend Haechan in a fluffy suit.” 

Suddenly a loud shuffling sound starts echo-ing through Moominvalley. Moomin looks at Jeno in fear. 

“Don’t worry I’m sure it’s noth-” but the voice interrupts Jeno before he could begin to calm down the scared Moomin. 

“Manager hyung said if you don’t wake up in 10 minutes we’re leaving without you,” The voice says and Jeno feels a kick in his knee. The voice from above sounds a lot like Jisung for some reason. 

There was a second kick. Jeno’s eyes shot open. 

Gundam posters to his right, Jisung Park hovering over him on his left. He’s back in his dorm room. 

Oh, it was a dream? 

 

********

 

Jeno is inside their dorm room alone. Renjun is taking a shower and Jisung is out in the living watching a movie with Chenle. He is sitting on Renjun’s bed. A Moomin on his lap. He decides that he should change his approach from now on. No more punches. 

Jeno leans in as if he is expecting it to speak to him the way it did the other night. Before he can rationalize the dumbness of (whatever the hell) he’s doing, he hears a familiar voice - a voice that probably just gotten out of the shower. 

“What are you doing on my bed?” Renjun squints his eyes at the unusual scene. 

“Also, why is sir Moominpappa on your lap?” Renjun interrogates. 

“Er… I -” Jeno tries to come up with a plausible explanation. 

“I knew it!” Renjun exclaims. 

“You know?” Jeno wonders. (That I have a huge crush on you?)

“I knew it! You like them, too, don’t you? All this time!” Renjun shouts excitedly. 

“Huh?”

 

********

 

Over the next few days, Renjun would not shut up about the Moomins. (Not that he was quiet about them before, but now that he found another person who shared his passion, the intensity increased at least 238 times, Jeno estimates.)

During the night, Jeno browses the internet to update his Moominverse knowledge. The day is spent feigning his interest for them with Renjun. 

“Oh yes, Little My, I love it when she does that little thing with her eyebrows,” Jeno says. 

“I know! Isn’t she the cutest?” Renjun gets all excited and giddy. He turns to Jeno and flashes the most adorable smile in the universe. 

Which makes Jeno feel all fluffy and warm inside. No, you’re the cutest, Jeno thinks. 

 

********

 

Jeno thinks he gets it now. Jeno is happy when Renjun is happy. Renjun is happy whenever Moomins are involved. Seize the opportunity in the midst of a crisis. He hates it when Haechan has a point. 

Now he is on gmarket.com. He searches for ‘Moomin portable chargers’. 

“Holy shit they actually exist.” He said to himself. 

 

********

 

Lee Jeno is real proud of himself. His order AKA the tickets to Renjun’s heart has arrived and he could not wait to give it to the boy. He will think of me every time he uses it, Jeno gets all giddy by that thought. 

Jeno hides the portable charger underneath Renjun’s blankets so that he would find them before he goes to bed. This part goes as planned. 

“What is this?” Jeno could see Renjun’s expression brighten up like a little kid. His eyes looked like they were begging, “Please say it’s for me.”

“It’s for you!” Jeno puffed his chest out with pride. “Early birthday present!”

But Renjun isn’t even looking at Jeno. He’s just staring at the present in awe. “Wow, it even has Snufkin on it,” Renjun exclaimed. 

He’s not even looking at Jeno now, how is he going to think about Jeno when he uses it?

“My phone’s been running out of battery during the day a lot these days,” Renjun says, “This will be useful!”

“Speaking of birthday presents, yours is coming up, too!” Renjun continues, “Would you want something Moomin-related?”

“You told me the Hemulens were your favorite, right?” Ah yes, Jeno remembers that blatant lie. 

“I wonder what cool products they make with Hemulens?” Renjun is just going on about Moomins at this point, “Oh the other day I saw online there were these huge Hemulens stuffed toys, would you like that, Jeno?” 

“No, Renjun! This isn’t supposed to be some Moomin gift exchange!” Jeno finally snapped. 

“I don’t like Moomins. I’ve never liked them. I like you!” Jeno blurted out. 

“Oh.”

 

********

 

Lee Jeno makes a mental note to himself to never ever fall in love with a roommate again. (Or just never ever fall in love in general). 

Because if you confess your feelings and it doesn’t go well, it is ten times more difficult to avoid them. He practically lives in Jaemin’s room at this point. Man, he misses his Gundam figures. 

He’s lying on Jaemin’s bed when he hears someone at the door. 

“Hey dude, uh, Renjun says he really needs to talk to you,” Jaemin tells Jeno from behind the door. 

Before Jeno could say or do anything, a Huang Renjun appeared behind Jaemin, entered the room, and locked the door. 

“Lee Jeno you stay right there!” He says, approaching Jeno. 

His heart skipped a beat at the voice he’s been avoiding for nearly a week. 

Before Jeno could say anything, Renjun rushed over and planted a kiss on Jeno’s cheek. It was light and fluffy, like popcorn and marshmallows. Like Moomins. 

“Renjun!” Jeno’s eyes widened as he stared at his crush questioningly, left hand feeling the part of his cheek where Renjun left the kiss. 

“W-what are you doing?” Jeno asks, obviously still flustered. 

“Lee Jeno, you’re so unfair!” Renjun says, “You’re always in your own head, you didn’t even let me say how I feel.”

Jeno freezes. No, he’s still not ready for rejection. “It’s fine, really, you don’t have to say it.” 

“Oh so you don’t want to hear that I like you too?” Renjun pouts. 

“Y-you what?” Did Jeno hear correctly? Is he dreaming again? “You do?” Jeno asks again. 

“No!” Renjun laughs, “I kissed you because I hate you, Jeno!”

“So… you like me?” Jeno just needed to confirm one more time. Renjun is just laughing at him now. 

“More than Moomins?” Jeno is pushing his luck now. 

“You’re an idiot!” Renjun smiles and kisses Jeno on the cheek again. 

 

********


End file.
